Parallel: Sun and Moon
by OCfan11
Summary: "Ooo, aren't you just a smooth glass of cocoa!" Luna gushes. Hau blinks. Solaris pushes her out of the way. "Don't mind my sister; she does this all the time."
1. Chapter 1

_Something doesn't belong…_

* * *

Chapter One: Start

"I can't believe this is it," the brunette woman sighs, slouching in her chair. She glances over at her neighbor. "I mean, I thought I was prepared, but now it seems so final."

Her neighbor pats her hand, left eye blinking. "I know. I never get used to it."

The woman's gaze flickers to her neighbor's eyepatch, and then back to the woman's blue eye. "How do you do it? Luna is going on the island challenge, and that's at least in the same region! Your daughter's going to be a whole region away!"

Her neighbor shrugs and leans away to pick up her drink. "Sinnoh has, at least, become well-governed over the years. They don't have any crazy teams running around anymore." A pointed look is thrown.

The woman sighs and gazes down at the binder in front of her. The page is opened to the symbol of Team Skull. "It's just the one island where the police force is lax…"

She doesn't sound like she believes herself.

The neighbor sighs and pats the woman again. "Luna will be fine. She knows what she's doing. Heck, even Solaris will be able to handle himself. He might not be able to take the island challenge, but he's going around making a team, right? He'll be safe."

"Thank you," the woman sighs, flipping the page in the binder with information about the Alola region. "That gives me some piece of mind."

"It's no problem," the neighbor waves off her thanks. She pauses. "Are you sure-"

"I don't want the licence," the woman says, throwing her head back and laughing at the old offer. "Meowth is all I need."

"Alright," the neighbor sighs. She finishes off her drink and stands. "Remember to have the kids go through that binder. I don't want them unprepared."

"Of course," the woman says, standing up to give her friend a hug. "Have a safe flight."

The neighbor nods and walks to the staircase in the house. She cups her hands around her mouth, but her voice still cracks as she shouts. "Aster! Nubis! We have to go!"

Four kids slog down the stairs. The two girls, Aster and Luna, are red-eyed from crying. Nubis and Solaris look rather gloomy at saying goodbye.

"You can always call each other," Aster and Nubis' mother offers. She holds out her hands. "Come on, we have to meet your father at the airport."

Nubis slips his hand into his mother's, muttering, "Bye."

Aster and Luna hug and cry again. "I'll phone you as soon as I land. I promise."

"I'll miss you, starshine" Luna sobs.

"Not more than I'll miss you, moonlight," Aster sobs back.

The boys sigh.

The mothers share a smile.

…And a few days later, a blonde girl and Pokémon disappear from the middle of the Aether Foundation.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not on Pokémon. All rights belong to its respective owners.**

 **A/N: I was going through my old, unposted stories and found this. I don't know… I thought it might be nice to put up… Not quite sure where it's going... Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry to run, but I'll be back soon._

* * *

Chapter Two: Select Your Party Memeber

 _Three months later_ …

"Ahh," Luna and Solaris' mother sighs and looks up at the moon. She lets the wind blow around her with a bright smile on her face.

It feels _so_ nice to have finally unpacked her room.

She turns to Meowth. "Could anything be more soothing? The first evening spent under Alola's calm moon!" She stifles a yawn. "If I wasn't so tired, I feel like-"

"Hi mum!" Luna shouts, poking her head outside.

"Morning Luna," her mother chuckles. "I'm glad you're up. Would you mind waking your brother? You two should have breakfast before the professor stops by."

"Of course!" the mocha skinned girl chirps, her smile tugging towards a smirk. "You can count on me."

As Luna disappears back into the house, her mother turns back to the full moon hanging in the sky. She doesn't flinch when a door in her new house is kicked open.

*BANG!*

" _GOOD MORNING ALOLA!"_

" _AHH!_ "

*Thud*

" _What the- what time is it Luna_?"

" _Three in the morning_."

" _Three in the- GO BACK TO SLEEP!_ "

" _No way, Sol! You've got to get up and get ready. Mum's orders_."

" _I don't care if the world is ending! Get out of my roo- hey! Stop it!"_

" _Come - *huff* - on, bro. Don't ruin - *pant* - the hardwood."_

" _Then stop DRAGGING ME!"_

" _OW! Don't kick me!"_

" _Let go!"_

Their mother laughs. "If you two don't hurry up and get ready, you won't be getting any pancakes!"

There is a mad scramble.

The woman laughs harder.

;;;

At four in the morning, the eight and ten year olds stop squabbling when a bell echoes through the house. Their mother pauses and sets down the dish she was washing with a glance thrown to the door. "Was that the doorbell?"

The kids turn to each other, fists raised.

They bang their fists on flat palms.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Rock vs Scissors.

Luna wins.

Solaris makes a face and gets up.

Only to stumble back when the door opens on its own.

"Oh my stars," Luna mutters behind her brother.

Solaris gapes at the bare chested man in front of him.

"Is he a steak?" Luna continues. "Because my eyes can't look away from that _lean_ piece of meat."

Solaris face-palms.

Not even twelve hours in Alola, and it's already starting.

The man seems to have not heard the ten year old girl, as he smiles like nothing's wrong and greets the kids. "Hey there, Luna, Solaris! The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousins!"

The gaping Luna does face when Kukui first says that, _priceless_.

Solaris keeps his snort hidden behind a cough.

It takes a moment for the girl to remember that ' _cousin'_ is a term of endearment here. Just like ' _puce'_ is in Kalos.

Doesn't mean she doesn't skulk in her seat.

"You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola!" Professor Kukui continues, still oblivious to it all. "You feelin' any jet lag?"

"We're good," says Solaris, glaring at his sister. " _Some_ people more than others."

Kukui laughs. "We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still nighttime out here, yeah! Sorry if I came too early!"

"Professor Kukui!" the kids' mother comes up, Meowth trailing behind her. The Pokémon eyes the professor, unimpressed. "Yes, we just arrived yesterday. And no time is too early."

Solaris glares, disagreeing.

"Hey there, mom!" the professor says good-naturedly. "I just let myself in. Oh, and call me Kukui, would you? Welcome to Alola!"

"Of course," the woman laughs, ruffling her Solaris' hair; much to the boy's displeasure. He stops glaring though. She turns back to the professor. "I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know! I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!"

"Ha!" the professor snorts. "I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong!"

"Did you ever battle Sabrina?" Luna asks, stars in her eyes. "Oh, or how about Erica? Or Misty! Did you ever battle Misty!"

The professor chuckles and tries to wave off the questions, cheeks reddening in thought. "Sabrina more-or-less demolished my team." He shakes his head, cutting off any more questions. "Now, you two! Let's get a move on to the next town over! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourselves a Pokémon, yeah!"

"Yes!" Luna shouts, jumping out her chair. "Oh my stars yes!"

"What's a Kahuna?" Solaris asks, shaking his head at his sister's glee.

"The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah." The professor smirks at the challenging glint in the kid's eyes. "But don't try taking on the kahuna yourself! The kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers. They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!"

The siblings share full-teeth smiles. They quietly fist bump below the table.

 _Nothing is going to stop their adventure_.

Their mother, finishing her chat with the professor, lightly pushes their backs towards their new rooms. "Go and grab your things before you leave. And don't forget the gifts Aster and Nubis' mother gave you!"

"You got it, mum!" Luna shouts, dragging her brother towards the back of the house.

"And don't forget to say 'thank you' to the kahuna's and the professor!"

"Thank you, Professor Kukui!"

;;;

"Luna!" Solaris groans, huffing as he tries to keep up with her. "Stop running so fast! Hey, slow down!"

"Sorry, Sol!" Luna chirps, doing a one-eighty to chat while she jogs. "This is just so exciting! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited? I'm excited!"

"I am," Solaris groans, stumbling when the ground evens out. The eight year old slows to a walk, and his older sister flips around again to walk beside him. "Just, stop for a second, _please_. It is five in the stars-gone morning. _How_ do you have the energy to _run_?"

"I've been waiting _months_ for this," Luna deadpans. " _Month_ , Sol."

"I know. We live in the same house."

"And while you may not be old enough to officially go on the island challenge," Luna continues with a mock sniff, "you're still allowed to start a team. You get a Pokémon _two years_ before I was allowed to. That's two extra years of training. _Two years_ , Sol."

"We're still kids," Solaris mutters, hanging his head. "Two years doesn't really mean a lot."

Luna makes a face. "Whatever. We get a Pokémon! We're going to be Trainers!"

"Don't start running again," Solaris groans, grabbing her backpack strap.

"Isn't that Professor Kukui!"

"Gah!" Solaris' eyes widen as he's dragged along. "I just said don't run!"

;;;

It's almost funny, watching Professor Kukui lose points in Luna's eyes.

Not that it's much of a loss. She still can't take her eyes off his chest.

"I wish he wouldn't treat us like we're stupid," Solaris grumbles so low only his sister can hear him.

Luna makes a distracted noise. "I'm sure he doesn't know we know all these rules."

She gets a look for that. "Everyone knows not to go into the tall-ish grass without a Pokémon. That's survival tip one-oh-one. You learn it before you learn to cross the street."

"You made your point," Luna groans, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "Now, shh. Professor Dreamy's flashing us again."

A couple nearby Trainers look up in shock.

Solaris groans. "Are you going to do this the whole island challenge?"

Luna smirks. "I'm going to do this my whole _life_."

"Aster never should have showed you those movies."

;;;

"What does a kahuna look like?" Solaris asks.

Luna's noise scrunches. "Um… They're like Gym Leaders, right? So, really, really noticeable."

Her brother sighs loudly, arms folding behind his head. "I thought Trial Captains were like Gym Leaders."

"Well, maybe it's all really different?" Luna shrugs. "Like, really."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiles at his annoyed look.

"Luna, you have the binder."

"Oh, right," the girl slides off her backpack. Her arm goes way deeper than it should as she digs around. "Hold on… uh… here it is!"

Solaris sighs and fingers his not-really-a-watch. "Put it on this platform-thing."

"You got it!" his sister mock salutes, laying it down and flipping it open. "Okay, let's see… Melemele Island has one Trial Captain and one kahuna. This is the guy we're looking for!"

"Hala," Solaris mutters, eyes rapidly scanning the page. "Fighting type user. He was sent the starter Pokémon we have to choose from."

"I'll have to battle him eventually," Luna pouts. A chill runs down her spine. "I wonder if there are any Pokémon he's weak to on this island."

"Flying, fairy, and psychic," Solaris lists off automatically. "Since this is an island, I'm positively sure you'll find a flying type somewhere."

Luna giggles and slides the binder over. "Okay, thanks bro."

He rolls his eyes and flicks through the pages to the near-blank page _he's_ interested in. "Tapu Koko."

"Hm?" Luna asks, narrowing her eyes at the blurry photo. "You're still on about those?"

"They _are_ legendary Pokémon," Solaris shuts the binder and pushes it back. "And they _never_ battle trainers. What makes them so different from the bird trio or the Kalos three?"

Luna gives him a look as she packs the binder away. "There are four Tapu's?"

"Details," Solaris scoffs. He suddenly straightens, eyes alighting as he looks around. "Where do you think Mahalo Trail is from here? I know it starts in Iki Town. Do you think that's where the kahuna is?"

"I don't know, Sol," Luna mutters, slinging her backpack on. She toys with her not-really-a-watch hesitantly. The girl risks a glance at her brother as she brings up the map application. "He wouldn't really leave the town, would he? He's supposed to be giving us our Pokémon…"

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Solaris wheedles. "Just a quick check on the path. Five minutes, tops."

Luna bites her lip, keeping her eyes on the map screen. It doesn't look like too much of a hike. A quick check probably wouldn't hurt. But… she doesn't want to miss out getting a Pokémon. The ten year old risks a glance at her brother.

His wide, pleading eyes stare back.

Luna slumps and shuts off the not-really-a-watch. "Five minutes, then we're coming back."

"Thanks Luna!" Solaris says, following her to the trail with a skip.

"Only five minutes," Luna says sternly.

"Of course," he says.

"I'm not kidding."

"I know."

"Really."

"Luna, I get it."

;;;

The hike through the trail takes almost the full five minutes. They would have turned back at the top of the path, if not for the girl dressed in white chasing after some strange, pompom of a Pokémon.

"What the-" Solaris cuts off.

The girl-in-white stops suddenly at the edge of a rope bridge while the Pokémon continues on.

The mocha skinned girl quickly realizes why. "Oh my stars!" Luna gasps in horror and sprints forward without realizing it. "Spearow!"

"Luna!" Solaris shouts, trying to grab for his sister. He misses. She's already passing the white girl by the time he makes it to the bridge.

"Ah," the unknown girl gasps, stumbling back in surprise of the Luna-blur.

"Be careful!" Solaris shouts, stopping at the edge of the bridge when his sister shrieks. He grabs the rope with a small hope he's helping steady the bridge, but it keeps jerking. He turns, wide eyed, to the unknown girl. "What's going on?"

"H-help," the girl stammers, shaking like a leaf. She turns to Luna, still rushing quickly towards the Pokémon being tormented by Spearow. "Save Nebby!"

Meanwhile, the roar of the waterfall clouds Luna's hearing as she staggers towards the Pokémon. "Shoo!" she shouts. "Shoo you jerks! Get away from 'em!"

The Spearow startle and draw back, giving her enough time to throw herself over the downed Pokémon. Then they attack with vengeance.

"Luna!" Solaris shouts in horror.

Luna whimpers as she feels the claws scraping her skin. She tries to draw tighter around the Pokémon. Her eyes close.

"Nebby!"

"Luna!"

There is a blue light against her eyelids. Her arms are going cold.

The bridge collapses under her.

Luna gasps, grabbing the downed Pokémon in free fall and tucking it to her chest. She twists out of instinct, her back facing the water.

The white girl gasps.

"No!" Solaris shouts, dropping the slack rope. "LUNA!"

Her heart pounds, and the ten year old feels tears form as she closes her eyes. She holds on and whispers a silent prayer as she and the Pokémon fall fa _ll_ _fall_.

"LUNA!" Solaris reaches out, and then flinches back at the crackle of electricity.

The yellow blur drops from the sky. It swoops under the falling girl and Pokémon. And then they're not falling, but _flying_.

Luna squeezes her eyes tighter as the impact never comes. And then-

She is placed softly on solid ground.

The girl gasps, eyes flying open and arms relaxing at the sight of dirt and trees and _not water_. A yellow blur leaps over her; her eyes following every movement. When it lands away from the three children, Tapu Koko relaxes and spreads its arm-shields away to quickly gaze at its audience. Its gaze goes from the shocked girl-in-white to the boy, to the girl with tear stains, and finally lands on the Pokémon.

There's a flash of recognition in Tapu Koko. Then it cries out, sparking, and flying away from the group.

The left-behind silence is broken when Luna lets out a choked laugh. Everyone turns as the girl with a ripped-up shirt falls to the ground with a solid _thud_. Luna covers her eyes with an arm, the other patting the Pokémon as she wheezes hysterically.

"Are you okay, sis?" Solaris asks, slowly kneeling down beside her.

His sister gives a few more wheezes before she answers. "I'm alive. That's good, right?"

"Very good," he sighs, turning to the Pokémon. "How about you? How are doing?"

It lets out a whine, but smiles and perks up. The Pokémon with a puffball-like body jerks upwards, hovering in the air. Startled, Luna lowers her hands to her side and sits up, watching the Pokémon go to the unknown girl.

"Pew," the girl huffs, bending down to rub the Pokémon's wisp-like arms. "Oh… Oh thank goodness." Then she gathers the Pokémon in her arms. "You tried using your power again… didn't you?"

The Pokémon lets out a soft warble.

"Oh, Nebby," the girl frowns, tense. "You know what happened the last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!"

"Never mind them," Solaris says, looking back at his shaking sister. His face pinches in hesitant anger. "What were you thinking?"

"Um," Luna gulps and tries to calm her heartbeat. "That puffballs don't stand a chance against Spearow?"

"You could have died," Solaris stresses, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a bit. " _Think_ before you run over rushing water, _please_."

"Hey, there was a bridge."

"That was fraying and had gaps everywhere."

"But there was still a bridge."

"Luna!" The boy drops down on the ground beside her. "If the Spearow weren't going to kill you, the water was!"

"I can take a few Spearow," she gives a weak laugh, flinching when she moves to give her brother a reassuring hug. "And it wasn't like I was planning to dive head-first into certain doom."

"It was one against three; and you don't know how to swim," Solaris mutters, hugging her back. Then he looks up when his hand comes back wet. "You're bleeding!"

"It's just a few scratches!" Luna protests, watching with faint amusement as her brother scrambles through his bottomless pit-like bag for bandages. "And, hey! We got to see the legendary Pokémon you were talking about."

"Don't," he shudders, pulling out disinfectant and a bandage package. "Don't try to cheer me up. Just let me be angry at you, okay?"

"Alright," Luna says quietly, hanging her head. She doesn't apologize, though. She's still shaken and him stressing out isn't helping. The girl sits still as he tries to apply the stuff through her scratched up shirt. Luna glances up when the white girl hesitantly walks; the pompom Pokémon trailing behind her. "Hey vanilla cream, how're you holdin' up?"

Solaris groans.

The blonde girl startles before a small, relieved smile works its way on her face. Then it falls and the girl quickly bows, large rim hat hiding her face. "Please, forgive me… I am so grateful to you for helping us out of a dangerous spot."

"No worries," Luna laughs awkwardly, freezing when her brother scolds her to stay still. "I think the legendary Pokémon did more than me, though."

The girl in a white dress shakes her head and holds out her hand. "I think this stone must belong to you."

"Eh?" Luna blinks, taking the sparkling rock with a confused head tilt. She tries to hand it back, but the blonde wants no part of it. "Pretty sure this isn't mine."

"Don't tell anyone about this…" the blonde begs, stepping back to pet the Pokémon. "About seeing Nebby…"

"Look, vanilla cream," Luna interrupts whatever the blonde wants to say. "I would _love_ for this whole almost-falling-into-a-river thing to be put behind us. Sol?"

"I'm good with that," her brother answers.

"Then we're good," Luna shrugs, wincing as the bandages pull. Her brother starts packing the things away, and she slips the shiny rock into her own bag

The other girl sighs and nods, turning to the Pokémon. "Come on. Into the bag, Nebby."

The Pokémon lets out a pitiful noise, and the siblings watch as somehow it actually fits into the bag. Not that it stays still.

"…" Solaris raises a hand, motioning to the bag. "I don't think he likes that."

The blonde completely ignores him and starts for the path. Then she stops, shivers, and turns back. "Um… I know it's too much for me to ask, but… Do you think you could see us back to town?"

Solaris gapes. Luna blinks and forces a smile. "Sure!"

"Luna," he hisses.

She elbows him and stands. She hisses back. "This way we can tell someone she might be smuggling a Pokémon."

Solaris pauses. He nods slowly and then takes the lead. "Alright, let's go."

The blonde bows to them again, and then starts off for town.

"Thanks for patching me up," Luna adds, following behind Solaris.

"Of course," he sighs. "Just think next time, alright?"

"Of course," she mimics, snickering when he rolls his eyes. "I mean it. I'm going to be a Pokémon Trainer. I can't afford not to think things through now. I'll get better, I promise."

He flashes a smile and they walk the rest of the way to town in silence. A few beaks are needed every now and then because the blonde's bag keeps shaking. The siblings throw uncertain looks at each other each time.

"Hey!" yells someone as soon as they step foot in Iki Town again. The professor waves at them.

"Looks like mister lean meat is back," Luna mutters.

Solaris chokes. "Stop it."

"Never."

"Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah?" the professor calls, still waving. "But you found my assistant, oh yeah!"

"Assistant?" Solaris squawks, gaze zeroing in on the blonde. She practically runs to the man, and the siblings have to hurry to keep up. "Her?"

"Looks like you already met," the professor laughs when the reach him, "but just in case, this is my assistant!"

The blonde looks much more relaxed now that she's near someone she knows. Turning to the siblings, she fidgets and forces a smile. "Oh… um… yes! You can call me Lillie."

"And, Lillie, these are Luna and Solaris. They just moved here to Alola!"

"Hi there, lily whi-"

"I'm Solaris," the younger boy butts in, shoving his sister back to stop what might have become the blonde's nickname. "Please ignore my sister. Please."

Lillie covers her mouth to hide a smile. Then she turns serious and half bows once again. "So… you're also the professor's acquaintances?" She takes in a deep, nervous breath, and then siblings wait patiently. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Same!" Luna chirps to the green eyed blonde. A commotion from the gate catches their attention. "Isn't that… who we were looking for?"

A big booming voice echoes and the professor turns and answers the man's question. "Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

"So that's the Kahuna," Solaris mutters, watching the adults and Lillie talk. "I think you can take him."

"In what?" Luna mutters back wearily. "A fight or a Pokémon battle?"

"Battle, duh," her brother answers. "Wait, hold on I think they're talking about us."

The Kahuna walks over and holds smiles at the kids. "I'm glad to meet you, children. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola!"

"Thank you!" Luna says before introducing herself.

"Solaris," the boy says with a nod.

"I'm glad we got to meet today," the kahuna says, waving them over to the platform nearby. "Come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!"

"So cute," Luna coos quietly at the three released Pokémon.

Solaris takes a half step closer, eyes going wide and heart pounding.

It sinks in that one of these will be their starter Pokémon. Neither child can stop their smile.

Hala goes on to explain each Pokémon and give each a small moment to shine. He then turns to the children and can't stop his laugh at their awed expression. "Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

"Sol?" Luna turns to ask him.

"You go," he pushes her forwards, impatient. "You're the one going on a journey. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Um," Luna freezes in place when three expectant gazes land on her. She swallows hard and cracks a smile. "I'm sorry I can't take all three of you."

Her brother groans behind her, but it's a real worry of hers. She doesn't want to be the one to pick first, because that means she has to leave two behind. Even Solaris choosing after her does nothing to ease her worries.

"I-" Luna cuts off and cautiously holds out a hand. "The fire type, Litten."

The cat-like Pokémon smiles, showing off tiny fangs. It bats at her hand, mewing calmly.

"Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners," Hala says seriously, causing the girl to jump back quickly. Luna squeaks when a warm wait attacks her. She fumbles a bit, spinning to catch her balance and the object. Holding the Litten to the sky, Luna gapes as the Pokémon purrs and bats at her nose. "Ho! So little Litten has accepted you as well, Luna!"

"We're going to cause trouble," Luna says softly to her Pokémon, lowering it to nuzzle its face. "I just know it." She twirls on the spot to look at her brother. "Good luck."

He gives a short laugh and edges towards the platform. "Thanks."

The Rowlet almost looks like it's falling asleep. Solaris cracks a smile at the hopeful gaze of the water type. "Popplio? Would you do me the honor of being my first Pokémon?"

It cheers and launches itself into his arms. Solaris feels a tightness in his chest relax and he breathes easy, hugging the Pokémon and whispering his thanks.

Their not-watches bleep and both children startle. It feels like the world around them slows as they look to prompt asking them if they want to give their Pokémon a nickname.

"Yes," Luna answers, hugging her Pokémon with one arm and petting it – _him_ , says the watch – with her free arm. "How do you like Sulfur?"

"Really, Lu?" Solaris scoffs. She sticks her tongue out at him as he turns to his Pokémon. A quiet 'yes' reveals that his Pokémon is female. "Ruto."

"Now who's being predictable?" Luna taunts with a fond smile.

Solaris goes to reply, but his distracted by the world around him. He blinks, slightly confused as a falling leaf gains speed; he swears it was stuck in the air a second ago. His sister doesn't seem to notice as she coos to her purring Pokémon.

"Oh!" Lillie exclaims, and Solaris turns to see the pompom-like Pokémon out if the bag. "When did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight."

"Oh," Luna mutters, coming to stand by Solaris. "So they _do_ know about that Pokémon."

"Now that you've got a Pokémon, you two are real Pokémon Trainers, yeah!" the professor says. Solaris grimaces, because his trainer card is conditional and not permanent like his sister's. "I wanted to give you a Pokédex, but I hear you've already been given one!"

"Yep!" Luna chirps while Solaris nods. "But you'll be getting the information, correct?"

"You've got it, cousins!" Professor Kukui confirms. "It even shares the information between you two! Your new partners are already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!" He does hold out two booklets, which the siblings struggle to take because of their hands full of Pokémon. "And this is a Trainer Passport that I had put together for you."

"Yes," Luna squeals quietly. "Sol, we're officially trainers now."

"Now, why don't you go introduce your new friends to you mom, kids?" the professor suggests with a laugh.

"Oh, she is going to freak!" Luna cheers, jogging backwards. "Come on, Sol- oh!"

Litten grumbles unhappily and gets of the mess of his trainer. Luna jumps to her feet and helps the guy she ran into up. "I am so, so sorry."

The brown skinned boy laughs at her worried expression. "No problem! It's not every day I run into such a nice girl! I'm Hau."

Solaris doesn't make it in time. His sister eyes the boy about their age up and down, Sulfur cleaning himself off to the side. Solaris wants to groan, knowing the defensive look in her eyes and realizing the kid in front of her has a rather oblivious feel to him.

"Ooo, aren't you just a smooth glass of cocoa!" Luna gushes.

Hau blinks.

Solaris pushes her out of the way. "Don't mind my sister; she does this all the time."

"Alright," Hau laughs easily. He turns back to the girl. "Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle! I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been all over looking for you!"

"Wait," Solaris blinks and trades confused looks with his sister. "What?"

"Um…" Lillie speaks up behind them. The siblings jump and stare at the nervous girl, shocked they didn't even hear her come. Speaking of, they didn't hear the kahuna or the professor, who are _right behind them now_. "I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt… but I'll watch for you."

"That's… nice," Luna nods slowly, eyes wide and posture pouring get-me-out-of-here vibes.

"Oh yeah," the professor says, oblivious, "your first battle already! Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins. Woo!"

"What…?" Luna mouths silently. Only her brother can hear her mutters as she picks up her Pokémon. "Do you people even competitive battle?"

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here," the kahuna grunts, going to stand beside Hau.

"I didn't even agree," Luna clutches Sulfur like a lifeline, throwing a sidelong look at her brother. "Did I agree?"

"No," he hisses back, eyes just as wide.

"I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" Hala continues jovially.

Luna gulps. Not one to disappoint, she shuffles up to Hau. "Hi."

"You will battle me, right?" Hau pressures with an easy smile. "I know you will! Right?"

"Yeah," Luna sucks in a deep breath. She thinks of the confident trainers on television, and straightens her posture accordingly, "and I won't lose!"

"All right!" Hau cheers, running down the path and pulling out a Poké Ball. "This is going to be great! Go Rowlet!"

"Oh thank goodness," Luna mutters as she puts her Litten on the ground. Type advantages are where it's at. "Are you ready to kick some butt, Sulfur?"

The red and black Pokémon purrs and stretches his back, gaze locked on the oval shaped Pokémon across the path.

"You got this, Luna!" Solaris cheers.

"What's this?" Luna wonders quietly, rolling her not-watch around. It reads the attacks her Pokémon knows, which is rather handy. "Um, Ember!"

The heated spitball flies across the field and the grass type straight on. Hau is quick to call out and point at the fire type. "Leafage, let's go!"

"Duck down," Luna says, stepping to the side herself. Sulfur flattens, hissing when a few bits of the throw foliage bounces off his back. "Now Ember once more!"

Rowlet faints almost instantly and Luna can't tell whether she's relieved or cheated. It was a rather easy first battle; not many trainers can claim that. As she hugs and returns her Pokémon, the relief wins out. The first click of the Poké Ball on her belt leaves her breathless, and she misses whatever Hau says. It's the bleep of her watch, explaining that money has been transferred to her, that snaps her out of the new-trainer rush of feelings.

"Hm?" Hala starts talking and Luna glance up, blinking out of her dazed expression. "Luna… Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that sparkling stone you have there?"

"Oh," Luna flicks her watch apps to the backpack app and selects the item. She grabs it when it hovers above the technology and hands it over. "Sure thing."

"Congrats on the win," Solaris says, stepping up beside her. "But what's on your mind?"

"Just…" Luna glances down at her Poké Ball on her belt. "It's really happening, you know? All these years of waiting and… and now I… I-"

"Could it be?!" Hala shouts, interrupting the moment. The siblings flinch back and look at the suddenly excited old man with hesitance.

"Tutu," a frown plays at Hau's lips as he leans over to look, "isn't that…"

The man nods and looks up sharply. "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge- isn't that what I heard, Luna?"

"What?" Luna flinches back at the thought of her fall. "Er, yes, but how did you kn-"

Hala laughs deeply, hand clenching hard around the stone. "So it even deigned to give you a stone… Perhaps you are here in Alola, Luna, because this is where you are meant to be."

She feels herself pale while her brother goes stiff beside her. Almost begging, Luna stress, "Please don't say things like that. I just want to be a normal trainer."

"Allow me to borrow this stone for now," Hala says, not listening. Hau looks over thoughtful, as if he's really looking at her and notices her concern. "Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening." He calms down enough to smile at them, but still doesn't pick up the unease. "It would seem that you have the makings of a fine Trainer. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

Luna feels the pressure of social etiquette pressing down on her. It's super effective. She is close to fainting.

Hau takes a step forward while the professor and his assistant make their way over. The kahuna's grandson offers a soft smile and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tutu doesn't mean anything by it. It's your choice if you want to come or not, so don't worry. And hey, I'll be there in case you just need a friendly face!"

Luna laughs, wishing it didn't crack in the middle. Solaris crosses his arms behind her and mutters thanks to the older boy. Luna pats Hau's hand and then steps back, winking with finger guns. "Thanks for the support, smooth cocoa."

Hau laughs and rubs the back of his head, Solaris rolls his eyes with a large sigh, and Luna relaxes.

"First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, kids," Professor Kukui says, not having heard the young ones conversation. He looks expectantly at his assistant. "Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!"

"He definitely is helping her smuggle it," Solaris mutters, and then feels mortified when Hau laughs along with his sister. "You didn't hear that."

"Yes," Lillie broods silently off to the side, hand going to her bag.

Luna makes a very unattractive noise when the pompom floats its way out behind her and alerts everyone in a block to its presence. Hau just laughs harder.

"Bye, Hau," Solaris says as they leave the town. "Have a good morning."

"Oh, yeah," the taller boy laughs. "It is really early, isn't it?"

Luna waves and chases after the group. The professor and assistant talk ahead of them, so she makes small talk with her brother. "Hau wasn't so bad."

"I can't believe you called him a food nickname to his face."

"I did the same with Lillie."

"Hers isn't as embarrassing. Can you please stop that?"

"Nope," Luna pops the 'p' and they fall into an easy silence the rest of the way home.

Both think of their journey and what they want from this upcoming adventure. For Luna, it's to prove that she can be a good Pokémon Trainer. She studied hard and has taken all the courses needed to become a trainer, but back home she would have been looked over. Her best friend's mother pulled a lot of strings when Luna decided she wanted to take the island challenge, since every other challenger would have started at the beginning of the year. The ten year old wants to prove herself, and not let anyone down.

Solaris wants to find information about the region's legendary Pokémon, and by extension Alola's history. Not much is known about the Tapu's, and even less about Lunala and Solgaleo. He grew up enchanted by the stories of legendary Pokémon who help trainers every now and then. Now that the Tapu's have been spotted more times this past year than ever before, it's the perfect time to start looking into stories of the placed they moved to. He wants to meet each and every one of them, and not be in mortal peril when he does.

The professor and assistant leave them at their new house with a few parting words. The siblings race to get in, and tense they didn't know of leaves at the sight of their smiling mother. "Welcome back, kids! So! What kind of Pokémon did you get?"

Luna chokes on a laugh and starts sobbing.

"What happened?" their mother rushes over, looking at the Poké Balls on each of their belts before scanning them for injuries.

"It's been a long morning, mum," Luna sniffs.

"And we have a lot to tell you," Solaris says with weak laugh as he wipes his own eyes.

Their mother softens in understanding and brings them in for a hug, Meowth jumping on their legs to be included. "Then I'll make some hot cocoa and you can tell me all about it."

The kids choke on laughs. The first thing they tell her about is their new friend, Hau.


End file.
